Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited
Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited, initially called as Pinoy Big Brother 4 is the fourth civilian edition and the ninth series overall of Pinoy Big Brother that aired on ABS-CBN from October 29, 2011. The season ended on March 31, 2012 after 155 days, breaking Double Up's record for the longest duration by three more weeks and also ranked as one of the show's longest seasons worldwide, only surpassed by a number of seasons held in Germany. This record was broken 6 years later when Pinoy Big Brother 7 ended after 235 days. It is the first civilian season with a male winner, Slater Young. Background Casting Auditions for the season started in Metro Manila on March 4, 2011 at the SM Mall of Asia where around 10,000 people attended. Show director Lauren Dyogi said the turnout at the Mall of Asia audition was the largest in the show's history. Other auditions were held at several key cities in the Philippines from March to July 2011, plus overseas auditions in Tokyo and Los Angeles. The total number of aspirants for the season, as claimed by the show, was 30,789. A total of 37 housemates entered for this season; fourteen on opening night, fifteen on Day 8, six on Day 15, and two on Days 23 and 25. Pinoy Big Brother: Audition Stories In the run-up to the premiere, a special weekday afternoon primer entitled Pinoy Big Brother: The Audition Stories started airing on October 24, 2011. It featured several participants whose audition stories caught the interest of the producers. The afternoon primer lasted until November 4, 2011. It eventually gave way to the new show, Pinoy Big Brother: UnliDay, the day main program. The said program shows the latest happenings of the Day Housemates from the Industrial House. Subtitle The season was revealed to have a "subtitle" just like the three previous season. It was dubbed as "Unlimited". According to a presscon, Director Laurenti Dyogi stated that the idea of the name "Unlimited" sprung up after the thousands of people who auditioned for this season as well as the opportunities and twists in store for the series. Logo Change This season had a slight logo change as it became a logo with very patriotic elements, featuring the colors of the Philippine flag instead of the previous red and blue color. Hosts Toni Gonzaga and Bianca Gonzales reprised their hosting roles for the show. Former Pinoy Big Brother alumnus, Robi Domingo who is the runner-up of Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus has joined the two as the show's male co-host. Originally, Martin Concio a Host and the son of ABS-CBN's Chief Content Officer, Charo Santos-Concio was introduced as one of the hosts for the season during the presscon and teaser promos. However, for undisclosed reasons, he never appeared on any of the episodes throughout the entire season run. The House Multiple Houses/Social Classes For the season, the exterior of the House was slightly tweaked to have slotted walls and minor modifications, but still keeping the yellow and blue color scheme. There are five areas for this season: four Houses and a special area. Two of the houses, the Industrial and Luxury Houses, are connected via a secret hallway first revealed on Day 22 and fully opened on Day 65. Slums The first house to be occupied was called the Slums. The slums was located where the original location of the activity area can be found. In Double Up it was used as House B's outdoor area. The Slums was designed to look like a typical slum community with shanty structures, open sewage and an open area layout. There were no couches, beds, dining table, nor any appliances. Everything were either upcycled, recycled or patched up to form a structure. The Slum House was made to reflect the lives of the 20% of the population living in such conditions. The Slums was demolished on Day 22 with the housemates moving to another location. Slum House.jpg|The Slums Slum House Diary Room.jpg|Slum House Diary Room Slum House Bathing Area.jpg|Slum House Bathing Area Slum House Living Area.jpg|Slum House Living Area Industrial House The second house introduced, occupied by another group of housemates, was called the Industrial House. This house was the former, "House B" of Double Up and the "Apartment" of Teen Clash seasons. It had a very industrial theme, featuring brick and metallic walls as well as some industrial elements. This house had no access to an outdoor area for sunlight. It only had one bedroom for both genders, which was a first time in Pinoy Big Brother history. The House had a noticeable change when it comes to the locations of certain rooms as the kitchen/dining area and living area were switched. Industrial Living Room.jpg|Industrial House Living Room Industrial Bedroom.jpg|Industrial House Bedroom Industrial Diary Room.jpg|Industrial House Diary Room Industrial Kitchen.jpg|Industrial House Kitchen Luxury House The third house to be occupied and the house used for the merge was called the Luxury House. The House was located in the Main House Area of the previous seasons, hence having access to the garden and the swimming pool. The house was brightly lit, featured geometric patterns, neon green color scheme complimenting with glossy white wall and floor. However, unlike the previous seasons, the house featured smaller bedrooms and smaller confession room. Just like the Industrial House, certain areas of the house were changed; the kitchen/dining area and living area also switched places. The Industrial House and Luxury House was connected through a long and wide corridor. The Garden Area used to be a separate area called Resort where the winning house would get a chance to spend a time at the resort. The Resort became part of the Luxury House after the merge and became the house's pool and garden area. Luxury Living Room.jpg|Luxury House Living Room Luxury Living Room1.jpg|Luxury House Living Room Luxury Girls Bedroom.jpg|Luxury House Girls Bedroom Luxury Boys Bedroom.jpg|Luxury House Boys Bedroom Luxury Diary Room.jpg|Luxury House Diary Room Luxury Pool Area.jpg|Luxury House Pool Area Resort The Garden Area used to be a separate area called Resort where the winning house would get a chance to spend a time at the resort. Located adjacent to the Luxury House, this area is sophisticated with the inclusion of the pool and a jacuzzi in the beach-themed Garden area. It is used as a venue for special occasions and tasks. This area was opened on Day 15 and the door to the resort (hidden under a curtain in the Luxury House) was opened on Day 65. The Resort eventually became part of the Luxury House after the merge and became the house's pool and garden area once again. Hacienda Located at the activity area, the Hacienda is modeled after a typical plantation in the Philippines by featuring several plants. It contains a large cottage where the housemates would live in as workers. This House was opened on Day 128 and was occupied for a week. Production Changes *'Unli-Day/Unli-Night': As part of the "Unlimited" theme of the series, the show was be divided into two timeslots to focus on both houses with two different sets of housemates. To accommodate both, a second main program was aired in the afternoon. The afternoon timeslot which was previously taken by the audition primer was called "Unliday" where it shows daily highlights from the Industrial House. The main evening timeslot was called "Unlinight" where it showed daily highlights from the slum house. The setup only applies to weekdays; on weekends, nomination and eviction nights, and special shows, the primetime program would cover both Houses. With the closure of the Industrial House on Week 11, Unli-Day was replaced with a companion talk show and highlights were shown through the evening block. *'Unlimited Housemates': In connection with the season's theme, the number of housemates entering the house was tripled from the usual number of housemates. This season, there were a total of 37 housemates who entered the house. *'Unlimited Houses': This season featured three houses; the slums, the industrial house and the rich house, the most number of houses featured in any of the Pinoy Big Brother series. Unlimited Twists *'Launch Night Twist:' As the season's launch night twist, the housemates were tasked to decide unanimously on which basic necessity (food, water, clothes) they think must have an unlimited supply. The two necessities that weren't picked will be on rations or scarce. They unanimously picked "Unli-Food". *'Reserved Housemates:' 30 short-listed auditionees referred as reserved housemates are given another chance to become official housemates. They were all introduced in the launch night. However, only one would be given an official housemate status and the process was done through a lottery. *'The Mole:' The reserved housemate who was chosen through the lottery draw was given a secret task immediately to become the mole. Big Brother would give the "Mole" a series of difficult secret tasks and he must keep his status a secret until further notice. Failure to remain anonymous would result to serious consequences. *'House Swaps:' Housemates will be made to swap houses and group members as instructed by Big Brother. *'Fake Eviction:' On the first eviction night, six housemates were evicted through 6 knapsacks that Carlo Romero randomly chose out of all 13 knapsacks that contain each housemates' clothes. Unbenknownst to the housemates, the six chosen weren't actually evicted but they were going to be moving to the newly revealed Industrial House. *'SE Voting System:' The public votes to save or evict a housemate. The housemate with the lowest net votes, Save and Evict votes combined, is evicted. This voting system was stopped after the fourth eviction round. *'Head of Household:' Housemates compete against each other to be granted immunity in the coming nomination. *'Teams:' Just like the previous season, there will be two teams. The Unli-Night Housemates named themselves as "Team High Voltage" while the Unli-Day Housemates named themselves as "Team Wayuk". *'House Competitions' — For ten weeks, the two Houses compete in weekly major competitions with PHP150,000 at stake in each. At the end of those ten weeks, the cash accumulated by each team would be shared among the final five housemates in each House. The teams would also compete in "mini-battles" wherein the winning team would be given minor rewards. *'Intensity 7' — On Day 71, the remaining 20 housemates, 11 from Team High-Voltage and nine from Team Wayuk, were put-up for 24-hour public voting. The top five housemates from each team will be safe from elimination on Day 78, where six housemates will be evicted from the house. A sequel twist, called the Aftershock, would test the remaining housemates further. *'Various Nominations' Various nomination processes were implemented as per Big Brother. See Nomination history for details. *'Overnight Voting' In some eviction nights, people will only be given 24 hours to vote for their favorite housemate. *'House Players '''An evicted housemate will remain in the house to test the remaining official housemates through tasks set by Big Brother and the audience. *'Wildcard Housemate''' An evicted housemate will have a chance to come back on the roster of housemates. *'Power of One' Starting the 13th eviction, the public may only vote once per day per mobile phone number. *'Big Shot for the Big Slot:' The final five housemates are given the chance to have a fifth slot in the finale by completing a shooting task. The Housemates A total of fourteen housemates entered the House on Day 1, thirteen official housemates plus a sub-official housemate acting as a "mole" in a task to become the fourteenth official housemate. That sub-official housemate was chosen by lottery from a pool of 30 reserved housemates. These are the auditionees who were shortlisted for the show, but did not make the official cut. All thirteen official housemates plus the sub-official "mole" housemate, chosen via random sampling, entered the House on Day 1 (October 29, 2011). A second batch of housemates entered the House on Day 8, although those assigned to the Industrial House were not physically inside until the next day. Eight reserved housemates entered on Days 15, 23 and 25. Teams House Competitions Weekly Tasks Head of Household Team History Stay History Nomination History Game History Trivia * This season with the most number of houses in the history of Pinoy Big Brother. * This season had the most number of forced evicted housemates (or ejected contestants) within a single season, at six housemates being ejected throughout the whole season in the history of Pinoy Big Brother. * This season had most number of housemates (8) to have their Birthdays occur in the PBB house. Category:Seasons Category:Philippines Seasons Category:Article stubs